


Mon Ange

by AriKGrande



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriKGrande/pseuds/AriKGrande
Summary: Lise est une jeune fille pas comme les autres.Alors qu'elle prend du bon temps sur la Côte d'Azur, elle reçoit la mission de sauver la vie d'un jeune homme qui va bouleverser la sienne.Son nom? Martin WeillEntre amour impossible et guerre dévastatrice, nos deux héros arriveront ils à combler leurs désirs?





	Mon Ange

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir!  
> J'ai bien conscience que le résumé ne vous apporte pas grand chose sur l'histoire un peu loufoque que j'ai commencé à écrire mais c'est normal, c'est pour garder le suspens ^^
> 
> Il faut savoir plusieurs choses, tout d'abord, j'ai jamais rien publié, sur aucun site de publication de fanfictions. Je suis du genre à lire ce que font les autres ainsi qu'à écrire pour moi même et cacher mes créations dans un sous dossier enfoui dans mon ordinateur.  
> Cependant, la deuxième chose à savoir c'est que l'histoire que vous allez lire (j’espère) et qui va peut être vous plaire (j’espère fois 2) est un scénario pour un court métrage qui a germé dans mon esprit à mes heures perdues.  
> A la base, Martin ne fait pas parti du scénario, mais comme j'ai voulu testé ce petit script sur vous, j'ai voulu greffer Martin dedans parce qu'il faut dire aussi, que c'est un protagoniste excellent.  
> Bref! 
> 
> J’espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, je prends tous les commentaires alors n'hésitez pas! (Pitié soyez indulgent)  
> Bonne lecture et si vous ne comprenez pas tout, tout de suite, c'est normal ^^
> 
> Bisous!  
> Sol'.

"Bonjour, je vais vous prendre dans un cornet, une boule menthe et une autre vanille s’il vous plait." 

Le marchand de glace Barbarac faisait un malheur dans la belle ville de Saint Tropez. Les touristes en tout genre faisaient la queue pendant de nombreuses minutes pour pouvoir gouter à ces saveurs tant émoustillantes. 

Réussissant enfin à sortir de la foule en faisant tout son possible pour qu’aucun des clients ne percutent sa glace, Lise hissait fièrement son cornet deux boules, telle la statue de la liberté qui élève admirablement son flambeau vers les cieux.  
En cette belle journée du 20 juin, elle pouvait se permettre de prendre un peu de bon temps. Ces moments de tranquillité se faisaient si rares que lorsqu’ils étaient présents, elle en profitait un maximum. 

Elle alla se poser sur un des bancs qui régnaient sur la belle place des lices, place connue pour ses compétitions de pétanque, où les tropéziens, ainsi que de nombreuses célébrités s’amusaient souvent à organiser. 

Parmi toutes les villes qu’elles avaient parcourues, et ce dans le monde entier, Saint Tropez était l’une qu’elle aimait le plus.  
Elle l’aimait pour son extravagance, pour la folie qu’elle dégageait, pour les petites ruelles plus rustiques mais tellement agréables à traverser, pour le contraste qu’elle offrait entre ceux qui se pavanent avec des montres à 6000 euros et ceux qui habitent dans des jolies maisons en pierres au centre de la vielle ville.  
Elle l’aimait pour toutes les générations qui s’y retrouvent et qui vivent en harmonie, pour l’accent du Sud qui s’emballe quand on parle trop bien de Saint Maxime.  
Elle l’aimait pour son odeur, sa richesse, sa beauté tout simplement. Quand elle allait mal, c’est ici qu’on pouvait la trouver. Ici et nul par ailleurs car il n’y a qu’ici qu’elle réussit à retrouver son énergie et son courage souvent mis à l’épreuve. 

Pour son jeune âge, cette jolie blonde aux yeux verts de 23 ans, a connu de nombreux obstacles, il faut dire qu’elle n’exerce pas un métier simple. Mais ce fut le prix à payer et elle était bien consciente que dans son malheur, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance. 

A peine eut elle terminée sa glace, qu’un jeune homme apparu à côté d’elle. 

« J’étais certain de te trouver ici »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, elle savait pourquoi il était là. Mais elle avait été très claire, elle prenait quelques jours de vacances bien mérités et il était absolument hors de question qu’elle reparte en mission pour qui que ce soit. 

« Le patron v… »

« Le patron ne veut rien du tout j’ai été ferme là-dessus. 3 ans que je n’ai pas eu un seul jour pour moi Louis. 3 ans que je réponds à ses moindres demandes, que je me donne à fond et je n’ai jamais échoué, alors, et il me l’a promis, je prends ma semaine. »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n’y a pas de mais ! Il n’a pas le droit de revenir sur sa décision, une promesse est une promesse et s’il y a bien quelqu’un qui doit tenir ses promesses afin de montrer l’exemple à nous tous, c’est lui » 

« Je ne violerai point mon alliance et je ne changerai pas ce qui est sorti de mes lèvres » imita Louis avec une voix grave et une main sur le cœur. 

« Tu as tout dit, donc s’il te plait, vas t’en et on se revoit la semaine prochaine » 

Louis observa sa meilleure amie et se dit que même contrariée, elle restait la plus jolie fille qu'il ait pu croiser dans sa vie. Ils se connaissaient depuis 3 ans maintenant, ils s'étaient retrouvés au même endroit, au même moment, en ignorant complètement que les choix qu'ils venaient de faire allaient les réunir à tout jamais, et ce pour l'éternité.  
Mais passer l'éternité auprès d'elle, ne l'angoissait absolument pas. 

Louis souffla bruyamment et se pinça l’arête du nez. Il fallait toujours qu'elle complique les choses, c'est incroyable d'être aussi têtue. 

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix »

Lise intriguée se tourna vers lui et vit avec horreur que son acolyte avait fermé les yeux et murmurait des incantations.  
Lise paniqua.

« Non Louis arrête, ne l’appelle pas, pas lui je t’en prie, tout le monde sauf lui, il va me prendre la tête. N’importe qui mais pas Gabriel, même le patron si tu veux ! Non Louis !! »

Mais il fut trop tard. Un homme tout de blanc vêtu venait de faire son apparition sur la place des lices. Lisa était désespérée, Louis désolé. 

« Et bien, et bien, et bien, je vois que nous sommes ravis de me voir. Louis, comment vas-tu? Cela faisait longtemps. »

« Oui un bail, mais j’ai été très occupé »

« Hm hm, ton travail au Pérou a été un véritable succès, tout le monde t’a acclamé et le grand Seigneur lui-même t’a félicité d’après ce que j’ai entendu »

« Et ouais, la classe hein ? »

« Oui heu, la classe comme tu dis. Et toi Lise ? Comment vas-tu ? Nous deux aussi ça fait longtemps, tu m’évites ou quoi ? 

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça. » Répondit Lise excédée sans se déconcentrer pour autant, de la partie de pétanque qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Oh et bien surement le fait qu’à chaque fois que tu me vois dans les couloirs ou ailleurs, tu fais demi-tour et tu pars en courant. »

« Courir ? Lise ? Oh ça non Gab’ impossible ! Ah ah, tu as du confondre avec quelqu’un d’autre parce que Lise, elle ne court pas. Jamais même, le sport ce n’est vraiment pas son t… »

En guise de réponse de la part de la personne concernée, Louis eut droit à un regard noir et très mauvais. 

« Je ne t’évite pas Gabriel. J’ai eu pas mal de travail moi aussi, enfin tu sais ce que c’est. Enfin peut être pas remarque. »

« Je vais faire comme si ta remarque n’était pas pleine de sous-entendus et je vais t’attribuer une nouvelle mission »

« Non je… »

« Et surtout Lise, tu arrêtes de compliquer les choses d’accord ? Je sais, je sais tu devais être en vacances mais vois-tu, nous ne sommes pas des personnes lambda, nous n’avons pas de vacances normalement, nous n'avons même pas un jour de congé. Alors oui, tu as eu une faveur auprès du tout puissant et crois-moi c’est exceptionnel, mais là vois-tu il veut que tu t’occupes d’un jeune homme qui a besoin de ton aide et après ça, tu pars où tu veux. Cette fois c’est juré. »

Ce que cet ange pouvait l’exaspérer avec son attitude de premier de la classe. 

Mais bon, sous ses apparences un peu froides, Lise était quelqu’un qui avait énormément de cœur et elle se dévouait toute entière pour les autres. Elle ne serait pas là sinon.  
Alors bien sûr qu’elle allait accepter et de plus, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire que la personne qu’elle devait protéger, devait être exceptionnelle pour que le tout puissant rompe sa promesse avec elle.

« Vas-y, donne l’enveloppe. Je m’en occupe de votre lascar »

« Voilà qui est mieux – lui dit-il en lui remettant l’enveloppe contenant les informations sur son nouveau protégé – bien, je m’en vais à présent, à bientôt vous deux, bon courage. »

« Salut Gab’ »

Et il disparut aussi soudainement qu’il était apparu, sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. 

« Il est sympa quand même, alors ouiii je te l’accorde, un peu prétentieux sur les bords mais franchement cool. Tu sais quoi ? Moi je l’aime bien » 

Louis continuait son monologue sur Gabriel en tirant de longues taffes sur sa cigarette, lorsqu'il porta son attention sur l’identité de la personne que Lise devait protéger. 

« Alors, quel est le nom de celui qui retarde tes vacances d’une semaine ? »

« Weill, Martin de son prénom »

« C’est un joli prénom Martin, j’avais un ex qui s’appelait Martin. Quel âge ? »

« 30 ans » 

« Je vois. Et donc, quel jour et à quelle heure Martin Weill va mourir ? » 

« Le 25 juin, à 17h, en Birmanie. »

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà Voilà!  
> En espérant de vous avoir convaincu pour une suite! A bientôt j’espère!


End file.
